Lectures On Love
by AliceFray
Summary: Human!Bugs/Daffy AU BL Daffy is an uptight, young college Professor and Bugs is the bad boy loner who doesn't care about a thing. One night their worlds collide. However, Daffy soon finds out that Bugs is his student and he becomes determined to keep their relationship professional. Bugs on the other hand is trying to get Daffy to loosen up. Will these two ever be on the same page?
1. Bad Boy

Lectures On Love- Chapter 1-Bad Boy

_**A/N:**_** Okay, I ship Baffy. I'm not even ashamed lol. Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my story. I was inspired by Kumagorochan and Not-A-Comedian's artwork of Human! Bugs and Daffy from the TLTS episode _Rebel Without A Glove._ If you haven't seen their artwork I highly encourage you to check it out, they are ginormously talented people and without them this story would never have even circulated in my head. **

**This chapter is a little long but I assure you the remaining chapters won't be so long. Do enjoy.**

* * *

Professor Dexter Alfred Mallard made his way through the grime and grit of one of Los Angeles' worst parts being careful to dodge broken glass or any neglected drug paraphernalia on the way. It was a brave feat, as many people vowed to stay away from Los Angeles' underground for obvious reasons and yet there he was, cold, wet and severely miserable. If it weren't for Carrie and her stupid antics he'd be at home in his nice warm bed dreaming of The Prehistoric era or The Second World War.

Still he trudged on; if he didn't leave to find her, who knows what kind of trouble she'd get into and Dad wouldn't dare let him live if he found out that he just left Carrie up to her shenanigans. And whether he liked it or not, she was his responsibility. But it seriously didn't help that it was raining relentlessly and there was no publicly accessible building in sight save for the abandoned ones that he certainly was smart enough to know were probably crack houses.

She wasn't even answering her phone (he really shouldn't have expected her to since she never did when she was out) and despite the rising anger that was making his vision red, he was starting to get worried.

Just when he was considering getting the police involved he could see the gaudy neon lights of what looked like a bar up ahead. Relief flooded him as he realized that he could continue his search for his sister and get dry in the process, plus it was a bar in the middle of one of the sketchiest parts of the city-how could Carrie resist?

He was aware however, how phenomenally bad an idea it was as soon as he stepped in and it seemed as if time stopped. Every eye in the bar stuck to him, making him realize just how much he stuck out. In fact, now that he thought about it, it really was a dumb idea to begin this trek wearing his work clothes: his red turtleneck, beige khakis and pale brown patch blazer were all wrong in the sea of black leather jackets and biker jeans. His slightly crooked spectacles looked remarkably less menacing in comparison to everyone else's heavily pierced faces.

Feeling very self-conscious, he gave a slight wave to no one in particular while secretly hoping he could just melt into a puddle on the floor. He eventually decided that the back would be a great place to look less conspicuous.

He didn't get far though when he spotted Carrie sitting on the lap of some much older and scarier looking guy trying to devour her face. Daffy called out her name in a burst of anger and courage, uncaring if whether he'd disturb their little session.

The infamous girl lifted her fiery red head up a fraction, parting lips with the older man to give her older brother a look that clearly stated she was aware that she was busted.

"Daffy, it's not what it looks like!" She protested but he just rolled his eyes, even the nick name wasn't going to work this time.

He bid the man farewell and took his half-dressed sister by the arm, determined to drag her home through the pouring rain if he had to. He was halfway across the bar with his sister trailing behind him when a huge burly guy stood up to block his path.

"E-excuse me," He stammered, trying his best to sound nonchalant despite the building fear twisting his stomach. "But you're in my way."

The man didn't budge, and the way he wrung his wrists as if he were ready to fight reminded Daffy of the bad guys in those Saturday morning cartoons he used to watch as a kid. The memory did little to comfort him now however as the man called more guys from his posse to join him. The much bigger guys circled around the two of them like a pod of sharks and their new fresh meat.

Protectively, Daffy tightened his hand around his sister's.

"I know this guy," The head giant slurred pointing at Daffy, before he could say where, the older guy who Carrie was making out with piped up. "Isn't he that Professor guy who gave you that F in your history course?"

The leader, who had the facial structure of a Neanderthal frowned as he mulled it over for a few seconds and then his face morphed into the predatory smirk of someone who just got the perfect chance of revenge. "Yeah, I believe it is," He looked down at Daffy. "You got some nerve coming to this corner of town, you little punk! And then you steal Splicer's girl too. Oh, you're definitely in for it."

Daffy thought of protesting, really he did. He wanted to tell them that they got the wrong guy but honestly, how many nerdy twenty something college Professors were there in Los Angeles? Especially ones with shaggy black hair and a slight lisp?-Not many.

He let go of Carrie's hand and yelled at her to make a run for it; she didn't need to see him get beat up and he couldn't risk her getting hurt either.

He couldn't see if she complied or not because the next thing he knew he was getting hoisted into the air by his collar. To Daffy it seemed that time slowed down as the scene was getting more and more familiar each second. He swallowed the lump in his throat and braced himself for the oncoming hit.

The burly man, who Daffy realized like a blow to the gut was one of his former students, a certain Terry Fitzgerald, raised his fist in the air and prepared to punch the daylights out of his much smaller counter part.

Except there was no punch, no breaking of teeth, no splattered blood or loss of someone's pride, instead it was like someone hit the pause button because Daffy was still hoisted in the air, he just was still in one piece.

He hadn't noticed that it had something to do with a certain someone joining their little party until the small crowd that had gathered to see Daffy get his ass kicked parted to let the person through.

"What's with all the commotion?" Came a voice from somewhere on the ground where Daffy longed to be. He couldn't see who was speaking as Terry was still blocking his view.

Apparently whoever it was must have been someone important because enormous Terry shivered at the sound of the stranger's voice.

"Ah, Bugs just the guy I wanted to see," He chuckled darkly. "'Need someone to help me deal with the troublemaker."

Daffy swallowed, it was going to be a total gang up. And what kind of name was "Bugs" anyway?

"Bugs" didn't sound impressed. "Seems like the only one causing trouble around here is you." Daffy chanced a look into Terry's eyes-apparently he didn't like that statement because there was a flash of something even more dangerous in them.

"Let me see him." "Bugs" commanded.

Reluctantly Terry lowered Daffy to his feet, he moved out of the way to reveal another leather bound biker guy, except it was obvious he was different from everyone else. Where everyone's jackets had sleeves his was sleeveless, he wore a white shirt underneath and his grey almost silver hair was cut in a crop top. One of his ears was heavily pierced while his arm had a tattoo of an ancient Chinese dragon. On him they actually added to his appeal instead of making him look over done and played out like the others. Between his lips he held an unlit cigarette, miraculously it hadn't fallen out while he was talking or while he scrutinized Daffy with the most breathtaking blue eyes the Professor had ever seen.

He was young too; if Daffy had to guess he'd say he was closer to his age, making him old enough to be in a bar but young enough to still need his ID checked. He didn't blend in with the rest of the thugs, like Daffy he stood out but for obviously different reasons. Despite his age and size (he was markedly smaller than everyone else but still more muscular and able-bodied than Daffy) it was obvious he held some weight in this world by the silent reverence of his peers whose eyes were trained on him like he was the Ring leader of their insane circus.

He stared down at Daffy, who was a slight few inches shorter than him, with the type of calculating blue eyes an Aryan soldier would kill for.

Being this stranger's sole focus is probably more intimidating than having Terry hovering over me, Daffy thought.

Bug's leaned closer letting the stale smell of cigarettes and faint scent of some rich cologne invade Daffy's senses. It was intoxicating and uncontrollably the shorter man could feel the answering blush spreading to his cheeks.

This didn't go unnoticed by Bugs who smirked before curling his hand under Daffy's chin and leaning closer so that blue eyes met brown. "What's a cutie like you doing in a place like this?"

Daffy was in shock, was he seriously trying to flirt with the fresh meat? Was that even allowed?

Then he remembered that he was asked a question, stammering he tried to explain but Bugs just chuckled in amusement.

"Listen," the taller man suggested tilting Daffy's chin up so he could get a better look at his face. "I can get you out of here. You just need to keep quiet. Got it?"

Daffy nodded, nothing sounded better.

In a move of sheer grace Bugs spun around to face Terry who was watching them profusely in eagerness, perhaps waiting for the go ahead from Bugs.

Instead Bugs shrugged. "We're not harming him. I don't care what kind of vendetta you have against him, whatever it is you'll just have to let it go because this man"- and he pointed to Daffy-"is off limits."

Something like a roar broke through the atmosphere, all eyes turned to Terry who was glaring at both of them, nostrils flared and knuckles clenched. Daffy could feel the color leaving his cheeks but Bugs seemed nonplussed, like the only thing that mattered was keeping that cigarette in his mouth.

"Let. Me. Finish. Him" Terry grunted through gritted teeth.

Bugs shrugged again and planted himself firmly in front of Daffy like a shield. "He's a quarter of your size. If you ask me it hardly seems fair. Besides, I want him for myself."

Terry was taken aback for a second; his gaze swept over Bug's immovable stance and he seemed to register that Bugs was serious. Yet still he kept inching himself closer and closer, eyes trained on Daffy like a hawk. "You could have any guy you want, why him?"

Bugs smirked and toyed with the cigarette between his lips. "What can I say? I have a thing for nerds."

Daffy gulped, boy was Bugs cocky.

Apparently this didn't settle well with Terry. "Screw what you say. I'm sick of listening to some punk kid who's in way over his head. Now who's with me?"

The whole crowd took a step back. Terry looked around and after seeing that no one wanted a piece of Bugs, not even his posse, he decided to go after him himself.

He charged forward raising his huge fist in the air aiming for Bugs' face. But Bugs was fast on his feet, he managed to dodge Terry's punch and land a good one himself. It was obvious by the way he easily dodged Terry's hits that this wasn't his first rodeo.

Dissatisfied with his progress with Bugs, Terry turned his attention to Daffy who was watching the fight safely in a corner. But Bugs realized this and decided to end it once and for all- he let his restraint go and beat the living shit out of the Goliath, emerging victorious in the end.

Daffy could see why no one messed with him or questioned his authority; he could hold his own in the ring even when faced with an adversary even bigger and stronger than himself. The whole thing was quite impressive.

The crowd cheered but Bugs didn't seem interested in their praises and adoration, instead he scanned the crowd in search of Daffy who was still standing a few feet away stunned silent by what he just saw.

Cautiously as if the shorter man was a wounded animal, Bugs stretched his hand out for Daffy to take. The other man stared at Bugs' black leather fingerless gloved hand and then up at Bugs, confused. "I promised I'd get you out of here" he clarified.

Daffy nodded as some sense returned to his brain and took Bugs' offered hand. Together they left the bar and into the night.

* * *

Bugs led Daffy to the bar's parking lot; the rain had died down considerably and was now just a gentle trickle as it fell from the heavens.

"Thank you." Daffy said as soon as they were out of sight. He couldn't explain it but even though he was being led down a dark parking lot by a mysterious vagabond whom he knew absolutely nothing about, he felt markedly safer. It was a weird feeling but he decided not to fight it, after all this stranger did save his bacon and Daffy at least owed him the courtesy of being pleasant company instead of being the freaking out mess with trust issues he usually was.

"Ehhh, it's no problem." Bugs winked leading them to a row of motorcycles parked near the rear of the building. As soon as Daffy saw Bugs beginning to unchain one, an unpleasant feeling began to churn in his stomach.

He figured he could just bail now; the rain had let up enough for him to probably walk it and Carrie was probably at home worried sick. Besides surely Bugs' didn't expect him to get on his motorcycle.

Apparently he did because he climbed on and watched Daffy expectantly. But Daffy was adamant about not hopping on the bike. He gave Bugs a shy smile before turning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Bugs asked poised so perfectly on the motorcycle he looked like one of those guys from Junk magazine.

Daffy halted his steps and looked up. "I-I don't even know your real name. Really I'm very grateful you saved me I just think it's time for us to part ways."

Looking un-phased Bugs paused to pull out a cigarette from his jacket pocket, placing it between his lips he announced. "It's Ash, Ash Burnard O'Hare but most people call me Bugs. And do you know how late it is? Guy like you walking on these streets so late on a Friday night is bound to get into trouble." A pause, then, "Heh, you're probably better off in there with Terry and his gang."

Daffy became flustered and could feel his resolve slipping but he was familiar with this tactic, he used it on Carrie and his students many times. But he was usually immune. Who was this guy and why was it working for him?

Daffy looked around, he knew logically that if he were to walk home by this hour and he was, by chance, stopped by a bunch of ruffians that he'd have no defenses without Bugs. And that thought was incredibly sobering.

"Fine," he muttered walking back over to the lean mean, metal machine "I'll hop on the damn motorcycle."

"By the way," Bugs spoke as Daffy awkwardly tried to climb on, "you didn't tell me yours."

"It's Dexter Alfred Mallard, but my little sister started calling me Daffy and I guess the name kind of stuck."

Bugs smiled but Daffy couldn't see. "It fits, it's cute like you."

Daffy scoffed. "It means silly and slightly eccentric. I am absolutely none of those things."

Once Daffy was safely saddled in, helmet and all, Bugs revved the engine. It took a couple tries but the beast soon roared to life and Daffy felt the sickening feeling return to his stomach. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

"Now if you don't want to fall off I suggest you wrap your arms around my waist, like this." Bugs took one hand off the handle to take one of Daffy's arms and place it firmly around his toned torso.

Through the thin t-shirt and open jacket Daffy could feel how warm his skin was and was suddenly glad that Bugs couldn't see his blush. "Okay?" Bugs asked.

Daffy had to yell over the roar of the engine his affirmation. It was clear Bugs heard him when he gave the hand that was around his waist, an encouraging squeeze.

He returned his fingers to the handles, put the motorcycle in gear and soon they were speeding through the moonlit roads of Los Angeles without a care in the world.

After awhile of keeping his eyes shut tight and holding on to Bugs for dear life, Daffy chanced a glance at the landscape they were rapidly whizzing by.

It was sort of cool watching everything pass by as if they were in an old Hannah-Barbera cartoon, knowing they were devouring the gravel of the open road inch by marvelous inch, in a way it made him realize why Carrie always hung out with the biker guys. It was very thrilling.

He guided Bugs to the suburban neighborhood with the houses that anyone with a decent salary humbled themselves living. At first he considered the possibility that it was a bad idea showing Bugs where he lived but Daffy was exhausted and seriously didn't care much at this point.

They pulled up to Daffy's cool and contemporary abode in the middle of the Cul de Sac. It was the house Daffy had always dreamed of owning since he moved here; it was simple and modest enough to go with his new life and it matched his simple and modest 2001 Lincoln town car just fine. This house marked the beginning of a new era, the turning of a new leaf. It was where Daffy and Carrie lived so they could start over.

Bugs set the engine to idle while positioning the bike at an angle for Daffy to get off. "So this is where you live?" Bugs asked once Daffy was safely on the ground.

"Yeah," Daffy nodded. Bugs surveyed both the house and the man standing before him, for some odd reason he felt like they didn't quite match. Like there was some sort of flashy, show boaty hidden nature that Daffy was keeping from the world and this house was his way of hiding. But he shrugged it off; it wasn't like it was his business or anything.

Daffy felt awkward as hell, with Bugs staring at him like that it was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. As if sensing the tension, Bugs whipped out a lighter and lit the cigarette still perched in his mouth. "So," he began, "do you like coffee?"

The other man glared at Bugs. Having snapped out of the reverie of his short lived adrenaline rush, he finally put two and two together.

"I know what you're trying to do." Daffy pressed a finger to the other man's chest. Bugs raised an eyebrow. "Just what am I trying to do Doc?"

"You're trying to go through me to get to my sister. Well it's not going to work. My sister is off limits okay buddy!" Daffy turned around with a huff.

Behind him he heard Bugs laugh, he turned around to ask what was so funny when Bugs began "Did I give the impression that I was attracted to women?"

Daffy frowned trying to remember if he ever did. "Well no, but I'm not dumb and I know that you could just be really skilled or something. She's an attractive girl, you'd be surprised how many of your type I have to back off with a stick everyday."

Bugs' face lit up with realization. "So you think I'm only interested in you to get to your sister?"

Daffy nodded. "That's correct."

Bugs rolled his eyes and Daffy thought that no one deserved to look that handsome doing something so casual. Taking a puff of his cigarette and letting it out in the cool night air, Bugs sighed. "So we should remedy this."

Daffy was feeling skeptical. "How so?"

"Well," Bugs started, flashing Daffy a pearly white evil smile, "you can go on a date with me and see that I have zero interest whatsoever in your sister and we can take the opportunity get to know each other or you could stay home and stir in your paranoid mistrust of everyone and everything. "

Daffy smirked. "I like the second plan better."

That brought out a chuckle from Bugs. "Okay, I can see you're going to be somewhat of a challenge. What do you want in return for going out with me?"

"I'm sorry but what makes you think I'm interested in the bad boy type?"

Bugs took another puff of his cigarette and shrugged. "Dunno, you just have this wild feeling about you. Like you're so conservative and uptight and yet there's something wrong with this picture. Maybe if I saw you without all your layers…"

Daffy froze, Bugs was coming closer to finding out the truth, and he couldn't afford to have his reputation tarnished before he even had a chance, but all things considered he seemed pretty harmless. All the biker boy wanted was a date and if that's what it took to make him stop snooping around then that's what he'd do. All Daffy needed to do was be himself and soon Bugs would lose interest and never want anything to do with him or Carrie ever again. It was ingenious.

Daffy held up his hand to stop Bugs from saying anymore. "Okay."

"Okay what?" He raised a grey eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll go out with you. But just once and as long as you promise that you'll stay away from us." Daffy pronounced, crossing his arms.

Bugs leaned over and studied Daffy with his piercing blue eyes, he locked gazes with the raven-haired man and smirked. "And what if I don't keep my promise? I am a 'bad boy' after all."

When Daffy didn't answer Bugs hopped off the bike with all the ease of someone who had done it for years and sauntered over to the raven-haired man. "What if I enjoy your company and want more of it?"

Daffy adjusted his glasses, because they suddenly became very foggy. "S-somehow I really doubt it."

Bugs reached down and took Daffy's hand in his. "I think I'll be the judge of that."

Daffy blushed and looked down at their intertwined hands. "Fine," he sighed "but one date and that's it. If I catch you over here again I'll-" but Bugs cut him off.

"Tomorrow night at 8, we can go anywhere you choose." He was still holding Daffy's hand. It made Daffy wonder briefly if the neighbors were still awake and watching the scene. He wondered what they were probably thinking but then he decided if he ever wanted to save the reputation he spent two years building, then he would just have to suck it up and do what Bugs asked. If anyone questioned his involvement with the biker guy he'd just say it was one of Carrie's friends.

Holy moley! He forgot about Carrie. She was probably inside worried sick, although it would've served her right and given her a taste of her own medicine, Daffy knew it wasn't the correct thing to do.

"I-I have to go." Daffy stated trying to remove his hand from Bugs' hold.

"So we have plans?" Bugs asked, not letting up in the slightest.

"Yes and I'm probably going to go to hell for this." After much tugging Bugs released him, and Daffy tried to ignore the tingling in his finger tips.

Bugs chuckled. "I'll see you there." He winked and oh so carefully leaned down to give Daffy a peck on the cheek before striding back to the bike, saluting Daffy and then riding off.

Daffy watched his wavering form for a few seconds before snapping out of it and remembering that he had his angry and distraught sister to attend to.

Carrie didn't give Daffy a chance to explain, the second she saw that he was in one piece she threw her arms around him and was off with the hysterics.

When she had calmed down enough he told her about Bugs' bravery and apparent attraction to him and how it saved his life.

"So you're going to see him again right?" Carrie asked hopefully.

Daffy shrugged. "I don't really have much of a choice."

"Aww don't make it seem so bad."

"Carrie you know we're supposed to be over it. That life's behind us now. And Bugs is all about that life." He said matter-of-factly.

His younger sister plopped herself down in the armchair by the window. "So his name's Bugs huh? And you sound just like Dad when you reprimand me."

He smiled. "Well someone has to."

"I'm sorry I almost got you hurt." She said, pointedly ignoring the ribbing. "It's just you're adjusting so well to this awful place and I'm not. I needed some excitement. Don't you ever miss home?"

He sighed. "If you do that again, I'll have no choice but to inform Dad and yes, I do miss home. But you know our lives were going nowhere and would probably still be going nowhere if we stayed."

Carrie huffed. "You gonna tell him about your 'boyfriend' too?"

"Sure, after you tell him about yours."

"Touché" she laughed but Daffy watched as her face fell. "I really do miss Minnesota."

"Yeah but Carrie-"

"I know I know, turning over a new leaf. Leave the wild life behind."

"And that's precisely why Dad wanted us to move here; less distractions. It would help if you didn't go out of your way to find trouble. You're supposed to be getting your law degree for Pete's sake."

Carrie rolled her eyes. "You know there was a time when you were even worse than me. You may have cleaned up your act now but I can bet there's still some bad boy in you."

Daffy laughed because Carrie was nothing short of ridiculous. "Well this bad boy has some papers to grade." And with that he bid her good night and headed to his study.

Once he was finally alone, Daffy tried not to think about how good it felt to be back on a motorcycle again or how awesome his encounter with Bugs was. It was the first time in two years that he ever felt _alive_. And naturally it took a motorcycle and its brave rider to show him just how much he was missing.

He sighed, it was fun while it lasted but all good things had to come to an end. He was a college Professor now, one of the youngest California had ever seen and he needed to act according to his status. So starting tomorrow night when Bugs came to pick him up he'd do it one more time, he'd relive what it's like to be a bad boy again and then once it was finished he'd go back to normal. But he knew better than to expect that he could have both, that idea was just preposterous.

So it was a plan, tomorrow night he'd have the time of his life even if all they did was hang out and have a few drinks, and then he'd come home and return to being the Professor. It was foolproof. He was so happy in fact that he couldn't even stop the smile from spreading across his face as he thought of fascinating blue eyes and a devilish smirk.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**So I had to do sooo much research on Bad boys and motorcycle gangs just to get this story to seem more realistic, in fact I did so much research that if you checked my computer history you'd think I was considering joining one. lol. And my computer is finally working again so this is good news for anyone following my stories.**

** If you feel compelled to do so, then please leave me your thoughts on this story in your reviews and I hope you all are safe out there this holiday season. ;)**


	2. Of all the Gin Joints in the World

Lectures on Love Chapter 2- Of All the Gin Joints in the World

_**A/N: **_**Title taken from Fall Out Boy's song. Hope you all enjoy. More to come soon! Warning: The characters may seem a little OOC, this is mainly because I'm following the episode _Rebel Without A_**_ **Glove.**_** The whole point of the episode was having the characters act completely out of character, Bugs because he lost his gloves and Daffy because he changed his name. So I'm basing the story on their character changes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Looney Tunes nor am I making any profit from this. Please support the show and the characters. Also please check out the artwork of Kumagorochan and Not-A-Comedian, they deserve a mention because their work is that fantastic.**

**Special thanks to BouffonneLife for the favorite and adding me to the community, I'm honored.**

**Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

Daffy spent his Saturday watching reruns of Jeopardy and grading papers, he pointedly did anything to distract himself from looking at the clock and thinking about the night he had ahead.

But he got a little too carried away-before he knew it the agreed hour was quickly approaching and he found himself having to rush.

When he was finished he had but a few minutes to spare and in that short amount of time, he used it to worry endlessly. He didn't quite know Bugs so well, how would he know if Bugs was going to stand him up or come tragically late? Moreover why did he care? Wasn't that the plan? To never see his face again, and if Bugs didn't show up, hey at least Daffy held his part of the bargain.

But Bugs did show up and on time too. He didn't ring the doorbell nor did he knock, the roaring of his motorcycle gave him away.

"I guess that's your 'date'." Carrie teased, knowing full well it would get on Daffy's nerves. She strolled in to the foyer, where Daffy was nervously peeking out the window.

Carrie did a cat call. "Well well well, is that my brother looking so fine?" She circled around him to inspect him. " It's like you're a whole other person."

Daffy glared at her. He had decided to ditch the turtleneck and khakis he usually wore for something a little more laidback. He had chosen a loose salmon long sleeved button down shirt, and a black tie to match his vest and dress pants. To complete the look, he chose his black rimmed spectacles instead of his gold rimmed ones. And he didn't really have time for his hair so he had let it air dry, leaving it to look even shaggier and unruly.

It was his emergency outfit for when he had to attend a meeting at the school or a luncheon or something as important, however he had panicked when he realized he'd be late and just decided to throw it on. It was classic "nerd chic" and though Daffy tended to ignore what the magazines had to say, he had found this outfit peeking at him through a store window and just had to buy it.

Carrie wouldn't shut up about it though, since it was literally the first time in two years that Daffy actually dressed like a normal human being with fashion sense and she had to admit the change was good.

After taking a few pictures with her phone and gawking some more, she threw Daffy to the wolves by handing him a nice black jacket and shoving him out the door.

Bugs' jaw almost dropped when he saw Daffy storming out of his house uttering a few choice words under his breath, wearing almost all black save for the salmon button down he was currently trying to cover with his jacket. His disheveled hair looked even more wild and added to his attractiveness. The raven-haired man looked more than good, he looked _hot._ And it was doing unhealthy things to Bugs' sanity.

Daffy was still reeling over Carrie's behavior to the point that he almost didn't notice Bugs leaning against the motorcycle until he nearly collided with the taller man.

Gently Bugs caught Daffy by placing his hands on the shorter man's shoulders. "Whoa, where's the fire?" He asked, giving Daffy his traditional smirk.

Daffy rolled his eyes and pointed to his house. "It's in there and its name is Carrie."

Bugs nodded in understanding. "I see." He relinquished his grip on Daffy's shoulders once he was sure the raven-haired man had his balance.

"You look great." Bugs admitted, giving Daffy a once-over. So far he liked what he saw.

"Thanks." But Daffy looked uncomfortable with the compliment.

Bugs didn't know why but he felt as if it were important for Daffy to know. He curled his finger under the shorter man's chin like he did the night before so Daffy could look at him. With utmost sincerity and holding Daffy's gaze with his, Bugs voiced, "I mean it."

Daffy felt the stupid blood rushing to warm his cheeks, he looked up into Bugs' striking blue eyes and impossibly his blush deepened. Bugs' face was utterly serious, like he needed Daffy to know that he looked good.

Daffy wasn't really used to people giving him compliments on his looks, even when he wasn't a high strung, high ranked Professor at an elite college, it just didn't happen. He never really saw himself as good-looking either, if he wasn't dying his hair in crazy colors. Carrie had taken the good genes of the family. She was gorgeous with the perfect combination of green eyes and curly red hair that made her a bombshell while he was the pale, dark-haired brother with the ordinary brown eyes that didn't even help to make him stand out from the wallpaper.

But for some reason none of that meant anything compared to Bugs' views which made Daffy feel a little better about himself. "O-okay." Daffy nodded, certain that Bugs was insane for even thinking that Daffy's half-assed attempts at dressing up constituted as good.

"So have you decided where you want to go?" Bugs asked, releasing his chin so that he was free to nervously study the ground.

"Well I'm craving pizza and there are a few joints in town that would be nice to visit. I mean, if you don't mind."

Bugs smirked. "I like pizza; as a matter of fact I know a place that would blow your mind."

"Well then I'm ready if you are."

But Bugs was studying him in that uncomfortable but oddly electrifying way that he often did, he smiled to himself as if he was keeping a joke from Daffy.

"What's the matter?" He asked, getting miffed.

"Well I was kind of expecting rules or for you to be super picky. I thought you'd say you want something totally fancy and complicated." Bugs confessed honestly. "But it saves me the trouble of having to change into something more confined."

It was then that Daffy noticed what he was wearing. He had changed his grey biker jeans for a darker pair and abandoned the biker jacket and tee-shirt for a black and white loose checkered flannel shirt and a black jacket. He left some buttons unfastened on his shirt revealing the tanned smoothness of his chest and the surfer chains he wore around his neck.

His hair was smoothed back neatly and the only thing that was missing was his notorious cigarette that Daffy was surprised was nowhere in sight.

He looked quite decent and the realization that they were actually going to date hit him like a blow to the head. Daffy couldn't remember the last time he ever went on a date with someone. In the two years since he had moved to California he had little time for simple pleasures and found things like 'dating' and 'going out' as petty things he couldn't entertain.

But here he was and the man he was going out with was actually blown away that Daffy wasn't the stuck up type.

"You look fine, however if you're feeling for Truffles Risotto then I could change my mind from the pizza." Daffy commented, studying his nails casually.

Bugs raised a grey eyebrow and Daffy giggled. "I'm only kidding. Now let's go."

* * *

They pulled up a few minutes later in the parking lot of a restaurant that looked like the perfect mix of snazzy and comfortable. 'A Piece of Italy' read the sign on the entrance.

Bugs led him through the door with all the casual ease of someone who had been there many times. Where the exterior of the restaurant was all done up with pretty lights and beautiful decorations, the inside was even more breathtaking.

Daffy was amazed at how remarkable the interior was: the room was fancy but not fancy enough for him to feel out of place, waiters dressed in black and white skirted around taking orders from the decently dressed guests, on the rustic walls were intricate paintings of Italy intertwined with fake plant vines to give the appearance as if they were eating outside facing Italy's vineyards and crop fields.

At one table there was an older gentleman standing up and having a chat with a younger couple who seemed to be enjoying his company.

Daffy guessed that he was the manager because of the black and white suit he wore that was a tad fancier than the waiters'.

Bugs smiled down at Daffy. "Is this fine for you?"

Daffy nodded. "It's perfect." And with that Bugs left him to go and speak to the manager.

The older gentleman threw Bugs into a hug when he turned around and recognized the younger man. Bugs laughed at the sudden attack and soon they were having a conversation. Just when Daffy was beginning to feel a little awkward watching Bugs talk to his friend, the biker boy called him over to join him.

"Sal," Bugs started, placing a hand on Daffy's back as soon as he caught up to them. "This is my date, Dexter Mallard."

Sal gave Daffy a kind smile before reaching a hand out for him to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Daffy smiled back; there was something about Sal that just radiated tenderness and warmth. "The pleasure's all mine Sir."

"This boy is like a son to me," Sal said looking at Bugs, "but he's trouble wrapped in a pretty package." And he gave Bugs a chiding squeeze on the arm.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Sal, I'm cleaning up my act. I'm enrolled in school now."

Sal gave Bugs a reproachful look. "I heard about that fight down at The Gutter, you promised you wouldn't get into anymore fights."

Bugs smoothed his hair down with his hand, he looked at Sal coolly. "It was Terry and his gang causing trouble, Lola wasn't working that night and you know Sylvester's too much of a coward to take care of them. I thought I was being noble."

Sal burst out in a fit of good hearted laughter. "Only you, Ash O' Hare." When he recovered he gave them both a heart warming smile. "I'll give you boys the best seats in the house. What do ya say?"

Bugs smirked. "Sal, you're a regular Prince among men you know?"

He received a loving punch in the arm. "Don't get coy with me boy, I'm still mad at you. But, you have a polite chap right here who's probably starving so I will let you slide."

Daffy blushed and thanked Sal. The older gentleman led them to a secluded table at the back of the restaurant. It was set for two and the whole display seemed quite intimate but Daffy didn't have time to panic about it because Bugs was taking his coat for him.

"Well," Sal began, "just call me when you're ready to order." And with that he was off.

Now that they were alone, Daffy was inexplicably beginning to feel nervous. He tried to study the menu but he just couldn't shake that uncomfortable feeling. Chancing a glance at Bugs to see if maybe he wasn't the only one feeling it, Daffy got his answer. Bugs had completely disregarded the menu and the beauty around him to study Daffy again like he was his favorite enigma.

Daffy rolled his eyes. "You're doing it again."

Bugs smirked. "Doing what?"

"Looking at me like a weirdo."

Bugs laughed softly. "I can't help it, you're different than many of my dates."

"What you don't regularly go out with young nerds? Why am I not surprised?"

Bugs' blue eyes lit up. "You got me there. I usually date bad boys like myself, you know guys without a future, whose only homes are the open road and truck stop gas stations but then you walk in with your biting sarcasm, dry humor and the weight of the world on your shoulders and completely blow them out of the water." For a second he looked nostalgic and pleased but not with himself, pleased by the turn of events. "I've always had a thing for nerds but they get intimidated by me. You didn't seem to care about that, you're main concern was your sister who by the way I still don't want to date."

Daffy smiled at the revelation, but he was still trying to take it all in. It seemed like Bugs was attracted to him from the start without him having to do anything. How could someone as calm and collected as Bugs want anything to do with someone as easily stressed out and as timid as him? Perhaps if Bugs had met his old self then maybe…

A waiter came by to take their orders, it was then that Daffy remembered the menu. Everything looked delicious but he was mainly craving pizza, and he was going to have pizza.

"You also don't look or act like everybody else. Everyone around here acts like they're better than everyone else. You just seem normal." Bugs observed.

"That's because I'm from Minnesota, we're basically all the same." Daffy remarked dryly. "What about you? You don't act like everyone around here. What's your story?"

"I'm from New York where no matter who you are, you're no better than anyone else."

Daffy raised an eyebrow. "Huh, I never pegged you for a New Yorker but I did realize you had a very subtle accent."

Bugs shrugged. "My parents divorced when I was twelve and my father won custody. I loved New York but he hated it and moved us all the way out here. I spent eleven years of my life rebelling from his oppression."

"Where's your father now?" Daffy asked, genuinely curious.

"He lives in Malibu." Something dangerous flashed in Bugs' eyes. "He thinks that just because he invented the carrot peeler, he's the world's greatest. We hardly speak, to be honest the only reason I'm changing my life around is because of Sal. I was a troubled kid and he was always there for me. Where my father never had the time to even hang out with me, I used to run over here and Sal would give me free pizza."

"Wait, if your dad invented the carrot peeler than that must mean you're rich right?"

"_He's _rich. I wanted none of his money; I wanted to show him that he couldn't buy my love. So I moved out and got a job at a garage repairing cars and bikes." Bugs declared; it was obvious he still held some resentment for his dad.

Daffy was impressed. "You dislike him that much that you'd give up a life of luxury just to not be around him?"

Bugs nodded. "He's an asshole and without my mom being there, I had no one to help me deal with him. You're lucky you have your sister."

Daffy struggled to imagine the life Bugs had, he practically had to raise himself. It made him have so much more respect for him. But he had a similar story.

"My mother realized she was a lesbian when I was only ten and Carrie was eight. She moved in with her girlfriend and left my father and us behind. My father held no resentment for her though and raised us to be respectable kids. But I grew up not knowing what to feel about homosexuals, I felt like my father was wrong for not treating my mother horribly for her selfish decision and that it was mostly her girlfriend's fault for destroying our happy family.

"So I-I became a bit of a homophobe. I dated plenty of women and refused to hang out with anybody who admitted that they were gay or a lesbian. But," Daffy could feel the guilt from the memories bubbling to the surface. "When I started getting these urges, I hated myself. I turned all my anger and hatred about my parent's break up onto myself. If it weren't for my father telling me it was alright to be gay then I don't know where I'd be right now. It was his decision for us to leave Minnesota. Carrie was beginning to hang out with the wrong crowd and the friends I thought I had, rejected me when I came out. But she was just following in my footsteps; she thought it was acceptable to hang out with jerks because I did. I knew what I had to do then, I had to make it better for her. I had to be a better role model. So I made peace with my demons, embraced myself and packed us up and moved us to California. I recently found out that my mom got married to Sara and they're both really happy. When I came out to her over the phone, she cried. My father is still very much in my life, he calls us constantly to check up on us, but mostly Carrie. She's a bit head strong but she's also easily impressionable." Daffy didn't know why he was telling Bugs all this but he felt compelled to as if somehow he knew that Bugs wouldn't judge him because it was something he needed to hear.

Bugs nodded. "So I'm guessing, you're more like your dad and Carrie's more like your mom?"

"Yeah. It's been tough for Carrie, she was rather fond of Mom and hated moving here but if you ask me, it's the best decision I ever made for her. Her grades are picking up and she's meeting people of higher caliber. My only issue is she sneaks out."

Dawn broke across Bugs' face. "So that's why you were in The Gutter? I wondered what a guy like you was doing alone in a place like that. You should tell your sister to be careful, Californian thugs are deadly, they rarely let things go unfinished."

"Don't you think I've tried telling her that? She won't listen to me. But I'm sure if she saw you beat up Terry she would have understood."

"About that," Bugs started but just then they're food arrived. After taking a bite of a mozzarella stick, he continued. "That night was supposed to be my last hoorah. I was just going in the bar to have a last drink before getting my act together when I heard Terry. And you know the rest…"

For a second, Daffy felt guilty. "I guess if it weren't for us, you'd be on your way to a better life by now."

Bugs grinned. "It's not so bad; you did let my last night go out with a bang."

Daffy smiled. "And you gave me a night to remember."

They sat like that in silence, eating their food and basking in each other's company until Bug's remembered. "By the way, you never told me what you did."

"Oh, I suppose I didn't. I'm a College Professor."

"I never figured you to be a college professor. Impressive."

"Thanks, I'm the youngest in my division. And I worked hard to get here."

"I'm sure. What college, if you don't mind me asking?"

Daffy beamed. "Not at all. It's Poland Springs."

"Hmm," Bugs thought out loud, scratching his chin. "Guess it's a small world after all."

Daffy was confused. "Why?"

"Because I'm supposed to be starting school there on Monday you know? Some history course." Bugs couldn't have sounded any less interested.

* * *

A few minutes later Bugs was chasing Daffy down the street. "I'm sorry but this, all of this was a mistake." Daffy exclaimed, turning around to face Bugs.

"I can't date a student, can you believe how many people probably saw us!" Daffy felt so stupid, how could he let this happen?

Bugs put his hands in his pockets. "I don't care what people say. I like you and that's all that matters."

"You don't understand. I could lose my job for this. Listen, I'm sorry Bugs but I can't do this again."

"Daffy, this is ridiculous." Bugs called out.

But Daffy kept walking. To think he was even actually enjoying himself, taking advantage of a student like that? He was sick.

He hadn't realized that Bugs had caught up to him until he heard him speak. "What will it take for you to forget that ever happened and go back to having a nice night with me?"

Daffy stopped walking and let Bugs see the tears. "Nothing, I screwed up. It's my fault."

"Daffy don't-" Bugs cooed, reaching out a hand to brush a tear away. But Daffy only walked faster. He had royally screwed up big time.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**I just want to thank everyone for reading, really it means a lot that someone is willing to check my story out. :)**


	3. Stuck In the Same Old Lane

Stuck in the Same Old Lane Going the Wrong Way Home

_**A/N: **_**I want to thank all who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I'm glad you guys like it. Here's the new chapter: enjoy.**

* * *

I feel like my heart is stuck  
In bumper to bumper  
Traffic, I'm under pressure  
Cause I can't have you the way that I want

Chapter inspiration: Honeymoon Avenue by Ariana Grande

* * *

Daffy barely registered that he was home until he found himself in his foyer, standing alone with his coat still on, staring into the vast oblivion.

With heavy feet he dragged himself up the stairs to his room. Once inside he closed the door behind him and began to change his clothes mechanically; unable to allow himself to think or ponder anything that happened that night. In fact he was determined to forget the whole night completely and just go to bed, a plan that was going considerably well before he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door.

It was Carrie, of course, was it ever anyone else? "Daffy? Come on let me in."

That was funny; she usually just barged right in. Had he locked the door? He never locked it. That was strange.

"Yes?" He asked gruffly, hating the way his voice sounded as he spoke to her through the door unable to remember having locked it in the first place.

"Daffy, how did your date go? And would you let me in? It's kind of hard to talk to you like this." Carrie's cheerful tone brought him back to the present and soon he found himself letting her in . Apparently he must have looked quite a mess because the minute she saw him she threw him into a hug.

"What happened?" She cried, rubbing circles in his back, trying to soothe him.

"N-nothing." He grumbled, trying and failing to sound convincing.

Carrie pulled away slightly to give Daffy a once over. "Oh Daffy you're crying!" She exclaimed, brushing some tears off his cheek with her hand.

"Carrie, I swear I'm _fine_." He stated, pulling out of her grip to sit on his bed. He tried to smile despite the tears because he didn't need her worrying about him or asking any questions he didn't want to answer. But the smile faded as soon as it touched his face.

"Did he hurt you?" Carrie growled, very carefully watching Daffy's face as he fell apart. "Because if he did, I'm going to hunt him down and make him pay."

"No." Daffy protested, nodding his head furiously. "He didn't _do _anything. It's all _my_ fault."

His sister clucked her tongue in disapproval. "Daffy you're as harmful as a wet blanket. What could you possibly have done to make yourself feel this shitty?"

Daffy thought briefly about not answering her, of just letting it go but common sense told him he was being childish and that failure of communication with his sister wouldn't make him feel any better, so sucking it up he admitted: "I went on a date with my student."

There was a long silence; so long in fact that Daffy had to look up at Carrie to see if she was still there. And it was a sight to see, Carrie, who was never one to be easily caught off guard, was staring at him with her mouth open but more in confusion than actual shock.

She seemed to be trying to make words come out but the few that did ended up jumbled. Eventually she settled for "how?"

Daffy shrugged feeling like a fool; if he were honest he'd say that he really didn't know the answer himself. How was he supposed to know that Bugs was his student? But he should have been more careful. He should have at least done his research before going out with the blue-eyed man. And now it was too late. He could potentially lose his job or put Bugs in an awkward position.

The relationship he always strived to have with his students was always one of pure professionalism. He never let any lines be crossed so both parties still upheld a certain amount of respect for each other. Now that he ended up telling Bugs his personal and private information, how could he make that work? Boy was he lost.

"We were eating, having a good time, when he asked me what I did. I told him I was a college professor at Poland Springs and that's when he told me he'd be a new student taking History." Daffy expelled all of the information as quickly as possible as if it burned his tongue just to speak of it.

Carrie nodded, before schooling her expression into one of seriousness. "He'll be joining the new semester?"

Daffy nodded.

"Well, then it never happened. Wipe those tears and lace up your shoes, you're going to go into that class Monday with all the calm and collectedness you usually muster up and you're going to teach that class. And whatever happens be it you get fired, which I doubt since you are really good at what you do, or he demands to know what you're problem is. Then you take it all in stride. But you can't sit here and cry about it." Carrie soothed, joining him on the bed and drawing him in for a side hug.

"But Carrie, I still feel like I took advantage of a student, a _new_ student. He probably feels like he has someone he can count on, and I can't if he thinks that more can ever develop between us. I don't _want _to hurt him." Daffy all but moaned as he buried his face in his hands.

Carrie sighed. "That's just _it_. Life is tough but you need to do what's best. Keep it professional. He may thank you for this one day and you guys will be able to laugh about it."

_That _made Daffy feel better. He hugged her as tightly as he could and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Carrie."

His sister got up from the bed and raked a hand through her trademark, when she wasn't killing it with heat tools to get it bone straight, poofy red curls to give him a haughty look. "That's what I'm here for."

He smiled at that and Carrie seemed relieved to have the old Daffy back. They bid each other goodnight and later as Daffy lay in bed in the early hours of the morning he decided that Carrie's plan would be the best to execute.

* * *

Monday rolled around quite swiftly to Daffy's pleasure; he loved his job and today was no different. He had decided to let Saturday night's fiasco roll off him by acting like it never happened, as Carrie had suggested, and had the exciting thrill of meeting his new students to focus on-so far that plan was going beautifully.

He was so caught up in enjoying his Monday that he hadn't even noticed he was whistling until Carrie pointed it out to him at breakfast. Taking a muffin from the tray and giving her a small kiss on the cheek, he didn't reply but left her to revel in the fact that her advice apparently worked.

"So you prepared for the new freshmen?" Professor Paul Bohr greeted his friend with the question that had been itching him since he woke up this morning.

They were sitting in the staff room, idly sipping coffee and trying to prepare for the challenging day ahead. Daffy, after a long sip of his decaf, looked over the rim of his gold spectacles at his long time friend and fellow Professor and shrugged.

"I'm as ready as I can be. What about you Porky?" He asked the shorter man with the always pink cheeks that earned him his nickname, but never the less captivating smile.

"Heh, it's here nor there. Another semester is another semester. By the way," Porky began, whispering as if they weren't the only ones in the room. "Where were you Saturday night? Rex, Tina and I called your phone and there was no answer. We went bowling."

Without thinking about it, Daffy twisted his face in disgust. "Why'd Rex come?" He asked before realizing how rude it sounded. He wasn't really fond of the Professor of Biochemistry and had expressed many times to Porky and Tina how little time he wanted to spend with the other man.

Porky shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee. "He wanted to see you. And we felt sort of bad because he seems to really like you, which is really surprising because by the way you treat the guy I'd imagine he wouldn't want to come near you with a twenty foot pole."

Daffy laughed despite himself before sobering when the thought of having to see Rex today crossed his mind. "He doesn't take rejection well." Daffy explained, hoping Porky would see his point.

Porky didn't. "Yeah, he's a cocky bastard I know, just because his father's the dean of the school, but you have to give him his props when he sets his eyes on something, nothing stands in his way."

Daffy shivered because he knew he was directly in Rex's line of sight.

"So," Porky began again, narrowing his eyes at Daffy as if he could find out his secret if he looked hard enough. "You still didn't tell me where you were Saturday."

He sighed; it truly was hard to get anything past Porky, mainly because talking to him was like talking to your favorite stuffed animal; you felt comfortable but also better off somehow by telling him the truth and knowing it would be safe.

But Daffy intended to keep his little night with Bugs a secret to take to his grave. "I went out for a bite to eat and left my cell phone at home." He said casually, feeling bad for lying to Porky but knowing it was the right thing to do.

Porky raised an eyebrow. "You love bowling, how good was this restaurant that you're so relaxed even to find out that you missed a night with me and Tina?"

Daffy shook his head. "I liked the 'me' time."

Porky rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee. "What was the name of this restaurant? You know I love food, maybe I can take Petunia to it sometime."

Daffy panicked; why oh why did he open his big mouth? He was about to make up some cockamamie excuse to leave before the clock tower outside signaled the hour that class began.

Never had he been so glad to hear the sound. Shooting Porky a quick wave, he downed the rest of his coffee and left towards the lecture hall.

* * *

He had been in such a hurry to get there that he ended up being the first one to class; which was probably a good sign that the rest of the year would go well as he never was on time for class.

In fact, as students trickled in, their faces lined with anxiety and stress while some were just bouncing with excitement, he thought to himself that it would be a _very _good year. Plus it seemed like Bugs either changed his mind about coming to class or Bugs wasn't _his _student after all and that was strangely relieving.

He began to relax in his seat as he stared at the faces around him, most not _that_ much or even at all younger than himself. Which was one of the main challenges of being a college professor his age; earning the respect of people who'd rather see you sitting beside them in class rather than standing at the podium or desk.

But he knew how to overcome those challenges. And seeing as he'd had to deal with tougher freshmen before, _this _crowd would be a piece of cake.

He was just about to turn around to write on the chalkboard when the last student of the day walked in. Daffy froze as he heard the familiar clacking of biker boots on the tiled floors. Naturally he glanced up to see who it was before his brain could supply the information and immediately he regretted it. Bugs' striking blue eyes caught his and held them in an electrically charged stare that probably lasted way longer than it should have. To anyone who noticed, Daffy's look of shock was probably by Bugs' appearance than anything else.

Bugs broke his gaze to take a seat and almost immediately sense returned to Daffy. Realizing he probably looked like a deer in headlights, he decided he had to get his shit together. It's now or never Daffy, like it never happened remember? He coached himself. Clearing his throat, he proceeded as planned.

* * *

The rest of the class went relatively well. He had managed to sum up the courage and professionalism he gained from previous years experience to discuss the curriculum and act as normal as possible. And it was a success; he could even see that he made a few fans.

But perhaps he did something to karma because just when class was beginning to wind down, a knock resounded from his door. Without waiting for an answer, Rex popped his head in.

"You have a second D?" The chocolate haired man with stormy blue eyes asked. Despite Daffy's blatant outright "no" he walked in anyways and took a seat on Daffy's desk with all the assuredness of someone who could care less what was acceptable.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something here." Daffy mentioned, only so Rex would hurry up with his most likely obvious and annoying attempt to flirt so Daffy could reject him and get it over with.

"Oh really?" Rex asked, seeming not to care about the fact that they had an audience. He gave Daffy a lazy smile, which if he were anybody else, would probably have worked. Rex was actually quite gorgeous from most people's perspectives; he had strong dark blue eyes and the kind of strapping features that starred in many young girls' fantasies. But he knew this, and never failed to flaunt his looks instead of building his personality. And this always failed to impress Daffy.

"Yes really." Daffy tried his hardest not to roll his eyes and be at least a little civil to Rex, the guy really wasn't a total jerk he was just guilty of not being Daffy's type.

"Where were you Saturday?" Rex questioned toying with a paperweight on Daffy's desk, seemingly absentminded except when he glanced up and his eyes held burning curiosity.

Daffy shrugged. "I went to dinner by myself."

Rex narrowed his eyes sort of like Porky had done previously. "You didn't bring Carrie with you?"

Daffy sighed. "She has her own life you know?"

Rex chuckled as if Daffy told a joke. "I guess. So what are you doing Friday?" But he paused to look at his watch and as if by perfect timing, the clock tower chimed again to signal the end of the hour.

Daffy excused himself to dismiss his class and let the students leave. Begrudgingly he turned his attention back to Rex. How was he going to think of an excuse now? His brain was _not _equipped to handle a Monday and Rex at the same time. "Let's continue this conversation on our way to the staff room shall we?" He asked to bide himself more time.

Rex, of course, jumped at the opportunity to walk with Daffy. They were almost halfway out the door, Daffy chewing his bottom lip nervously and Rex sauntering confidently beside him, before they were interrupted.

"Professor Mallard?" A voice familiar to Daffy called. He turned around quickly, happy for the interruption that is until he realized who it was.

Bugs leaned against the door frame, studying Daffy and Rex with cool blue eyes. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

Daffy would have protested but there was something in Bug's eyes that just seemed important to comply with. Plus the thought of spending another second with Rex and continue their meaningless conversation didn't quite appeal to him.

"S-sure we can talk. Excuse me Professor Plasse." Daffy uttered.

"What's the matter? Are you situating yourself well with your classes?" Daffy asked, trying to sound like the caring and attentive Professor, in case of any stray ears.

Bugs' eyes studied Daffy, in their pale blue depths flashed a hint of concern before it was gone in a blink of an eye and Bugs' expression turned unreadable. Ignoring Daffy's question, he asked "Are _you_ okay?", once they were out of earshot.

Daffy smiled, feeling a little relaxed in Bugs' presence. "Yeah I am." Then, as he thought about it. "I guess we need to talk huh?"

Bugs took a glance over Daffy's shoulder, not answering the question, and then fixed him with his beautiful, calculating eyes. "I don't think your friend likes me much." He observed, nonplussed. "We should go somewhere a little quieter." It wasn't a question.

Before Daffy could fully register what was going on, Bugs took him by the hand and led him further down the hall. In only a few minutes he found an abandoned computer room and locked the door behind them.

Daffy was about to ask if the taller man had gone crazy when suddenly his chin was tilted up and he was forced to look into those soft cerulean orbs. "I missed you." Was all Bugs said while his eyes flared with unhidden sincerity.

"N-no." Daffy protested backing up a little to escape the other man's piercing gaze and burning touch. He didn't go far though when he felt the tell tale signs of a wall meeting his back. "Bugs we can't do this."

For a second Bugs looked hurt, before successfully schooling his face back into nonchalance. When he spoke his tone was accusing. "Is it because I'm not a teacher? That I'm not some high status, posh socialite that can't get your attention?"

Daffy was speechless. Could it be that Bugs was jealous? "I-it means none of those things. I told you I'm not shallow."

Bugs took a step closer to Daffy raking a hand through his gray hair as if to soothe the millions of thoughts going on in his head. "Then why? Why don't you want this to happen?"

"Because it's wrong!" Daffy exclaimed. "It's forbidden, it's disgusting, it's taking advantage of a student."

Bugs nodded his head, negating everything Daffy just said with the motion. "Is that what _you _think or what society has drilled into you?"

Daffy shook his head, trying to dispel any notion that his perfect world was crumpling around him at the question. He didn't _want _to question anything; he just wanted to go with the flow, fit in. Why did it have to be so hard? "I could lose my job."

"It's the twenty first century and we're both adults, even if you found someone who cared it's not like they could do much damage." Bugs comforted, inching closer to Daffy and keeping their gazes locked.

"But-" Daffy breathed. He couldn't really remember what he was going to say next, probably another excuse, before he was wrapped up in the fresh scent of Bugs as their breaths mingled and threatened to become one. He could feel every nerve in his body stand on edge like a livewire and with the other man so close and freaking _tangible_ it was like he just _knew _that Bugs had to feel it too.

He didn't have any strength left in him to protest as Bugs tilted his chin up once more to gaze into his eyes, seeming to ask for permission, before capturing their lips in a slow, soft kiss.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Okay so it is currently 5:30 in the morning and I need to sleep lol. More to come soon. Hope you liked. :D**


	4. Teacher, Teacher (You will Be Mine)

Teacher, Teacher (You Will Be Mine)

_I see you sitting there by the window sill_

_Looking for shooting stars_

_I wanna get closer and closer still_

_I wanna take over your heart_

**Chapter inspiration: By Lenka You Will Be Mine and Under the Sheets by Ellie Goulding**

* * *

**_A/N: _I am terribly sorry for the long delay. I recently caught the worst case of the flu I have ever had and literally couldn't get out of bed for days, plus I moved and there was a lot of stress put on me but now I am almost fully recovered and back in action!  
**

**I just want to thank all the reviewers/favorites/alerts everything! I'm so glad that you guys took the time to read and liked this story. The encouragement is so inspiring and really sweet. Any time I can share something with my fellow Baffy fans is awesome. (^_^)**

**Now on to the story. Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

Daffy was shocked at first before he closed his eyes and allowed himself to bask in the moment. He wasn't sure why or how, but he knew a part of him wanted this-had been dying for it and now it was finally happening. He wrapped an arm around the taller man's shoulder for balance as he leaned deeper into the kiss.

Bugs had meant for the kiss to be chaste but his body apparently had other plans. He still tried to hold on to some will power though. He couldn't really tell if Daffy's enthusiasm and compliance were natural or if he was just terrified of what Bug's would do if he didn't react.

All thoughts were pushed out of his mind however, when he felt teeth pulling at his lower lip and a probing tongue nursing the bite. Feeling bold, he slid his tongue out to meet Daffy's and soon their once graceful, chaste kiss morphed into a passionate game of dominance and need that Bugs won.

As the pace picked up, Bugs' hands trailed down Daffy's sides and settled at his hips while Daffy's free hand- the one not around Bug's shoulder- was clutching the biker boy's tee-shirt desperate for more friction with the wall at his back seeming to be urging them closer.

A moan escaped him as the heat became too much, it didn't miss Bugs' ears though, as the taller man pulled back to give him a sly smile before kissing him even more hungrily than ever, taking care to swallow every further wanton moan with a greedier kiss.

Just as the world was forgotten and every stress melted away, a knock on the door brought them back to reality with hyper speed.

"Professor Mallard? I have the papers you sent me. Are you busy? Should I leave them on your desk?"

Daffy stopped immediately, not realizing he was standing on his toes until he fell back to earth and his heart crashed into his chest, his hands flew to his mouth as he felt the blood rush to color his cheeks. It was Theodore, his teacher's aid, sounding just as cheerful as usual. His innocent, childish mind would be so corrupted if he found his teacher in a position like this…Daffy thought.

"G-give me a minute Tweety!" He yelped trying and failing to mask his humiliation.

Then he remembered Bugs, whose glacial eyes were watching the door with burning hatred no doubt for the interruption they had to experience.

Daffy felt the urge to freak wash over him with brutal force but then those cool eyes returned to him, softer and a little apologetic and he found himself not caring so much anymore, responding with an apologetic smile of his own.

He realized that he actually didn't mind it if he could stay in there a little longer with Bugs, why couldn't life allow him that? But responsibility called and he had to answer.

Straightening his sweater and blazer, he tried to think of an excuse as to why he was alone with a student in an abandoned computer room. Only his brain, which usually worked fantastic under pressure, just went fizzle.

When he looked up Bugs was smiling at him devilishly and studying the lip that Daffy was anxiously chewing with unbridled lust.

Daffy swallowed nervously before schooling his face into one of relaxed control. He tried not to crumple his resolve when Bugs flashed him a devious smile, leaned in, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and then walked out the door with a simple "see you in class Professor."

Daffy hadn't realized he was frozen until Tweety waved the papers he had asked him to copy in front of his face. "Good afternoon Professor, here are the papers you requested." He beamed.

"Uhm, thanks Tweety. I need these for class." Daffy smiled, feigning casual, but he was sure he was failing since he wasn't really much of an actor.

Tweety looked around the room, paying little attention to Daffy. "Professor? Why are you in here and who was that guy who walked out?"

Daffy blushed and nervously adjusted his spectacles, which had become foggy. "H-he's a student. He needed to talk to me about the coursework for the year." Daffy explained, clearing his throat. "And of course my office is always busy, this was the best option."

Tweety shook his blond head in mock disapproval. "Ahh, Professor there you go again, always going the extra mile for your students. No wonder you're always winning the faculty awards. It's laudable." The petite teen spun around and in his eyes, Daffy saw stars. "Someday I want to be just like you."

"Well," Daffy began but Tweety was busy rubbing his chin lost in thought again. "You know something?" He asked.

"What?"

"You should try for the U.S Professor of the Year award! You're really good at this job and Dean Plasse is always talking about how you're one of his best." Tweety was so excited he looked like a rocket about to blast off.

But Daffy had to calm him down since he usually got carried away which was never good because once Tweety got carried away he brought the whole town with him. "Now, Tweety, who says I need another award. I was thinking of taking it easy this year. You know? Give someone else a chance." He thought about Bugs and how hard it was to accept another award when he was being dishonest with everyone around him. Or how hard it was going to be to look into the loving, kind eyes of Dean Plasse and hear words of admiration that he didn't deserve.

And the worst part of all this? He was racked with the abrupt and solid realization that he'd do it all again. That he never felt more like himself then when he broke the rules. And deep down he really didn't know what kind of person that made him.

"Who deserves the award like you? You practically blow all these other Professors out the water. No need to be so modest."

Daffy took the papers from Tweety and led the both of them towards his office. Tweety of course, fired at him endlessly with good-natured compliments aimed at encouraging Daffy to try for the highest award in the nation. But Daffy ignored him in favor of trying to convince his legs not to high tail it and run home so he could finally be alone with his thoughts.

Daffy melted into his chair once they arrived at his private office. Tweety hadn't stopped talking but had, to Daffy's silent gratitude, switched the conversation to his boyfriend Taz and how great their young love was. It never failed to surprise Daffy when students were comfortable enough around him to talk about their personal lives. It warmed his heart to see them pouring their soul out to him and knowing they were safe. It made him remember why he became a teacher in the first place.

"He looks tough and he has a bit of a temper but I'm telling you Professor, he's the sweetest guy." Tweety gushed, getting more animated and excited with each word.

Daffy nodded, finally starting to enjoy the conversation and grateful he didn't have to do much of the talking. "He sounds wonderful."

Tweety blushed and ducked his tiny blond head. "He is. And he likes me for me."

"And that's all that matters." Daffy stated using his warmest caring tone.

Tweety, uncharacteristically, stayed silent. Daffy rolled his eyes in tender affection for his harebrained assistant, thinking he was probably lost in thought again when Tweety piped up. "Please don't consider this as passing my place, I don't want to seem rude but do you and Professor Plasse have something?"

Daffy all but fell out of his chair. "What on earth would make you think that?" He cried, fearing the small teen was going to summon the other Professor just by breathing his name alone.

"W-well I see the way he looks at you. I d-don't think it's normal admiration. I see an attraction there." The Tweety coloured puddle in the opposite seat answered.

"Well consider this: I have no feelings for him whatsoever. He's cocky and arrogant and with my luck, probably evil." Daffy huffed, acting more like an indignant child then an esteemed Professor in his early twenties.

Tweety frowned. "But Professor, you're not much older than I am. Don't you like anyone?"

Daffy raked his fingers through his hair. "Not anyone here. If I'm going to like someone, it won't be where I work. Tweety what do you take me for?"

"Y-you're right Professor. What was I thinking?" He laughed and then steered the conversation to the curriculum. Daffy visibly relaxed, feeling glad that all talk of Rex was apparently over and done with.

* * *

Later as Daffy was packing up to leave, as usual being one of the last ones, Dean Plasse approached him.

"Oh Professor Mallard! How lovely it is to see you!" The kind faced, almost fully grey haired older man looked down at Daffy as he stuffed the last of his papers in his briefcase. With the exception of the dark blue eyes, like looking at the surface of the deepest ocean, Dean Plasse and his son had nothing in common. The Dean was sweet, very professional and had the kind of morals and values imperative to running an elite college, characteristics that Rex severely lacked. Another great thing about him was that he never irritated Daffy, Dean Plasse was the kind of person he'd have over for company while he wouldn't let Rex one foot near his house.

"Same here Sir." Daffy smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with?" It _was_ a little weird that the Dean hadn't sent for him and instead chose to come to him in person. Was it something serious? Did he do something wrong? Well it wasn't as if Daffy had been making any good decisions lately.

"Well Theodore was saying that it would be a good idea if you opted for something higher than the faculty awards this year. Said something like U.S. Professor of the Year?"

Daffy coughed. "Uhm-I-"

"I think it's a splendid idea my boy!" He gave Daffy such a hearty pat on the back that he almost dropped his briefcase.

Daffy was puzzled and slightly miffed. So much for wanting to take a break. "You do?"

The Dean laughed. "Yes I do. You have _exactly _what it takes to win that award and you have the support of most of the school. I just wanted to say you also have my support one hundred percent."

Daffy blinked, temporarily taken over by emotion. "T-thank you Sir. That means a lot."

The Dean smiled. "There's nothing to thank me for. Just keep up the good work." He gave Daffy a wink before waltzing away towards the west wing.

Daffy felt the guilt pierce his heart. This was so wrong! Why couldn't he be an average teacher and just be invisible to the higher ups? Sooner or later everyone was going to find out about Bugs and his secret would be blown. Yet why did he feel walking on the tightrope of deception to be liberating? Why did he enjoy being with Bugs and kissing him? Was he going mad?

He was going to fix it, because this was now costing a lot more than his job, it was costing him his dignity and there really wasn't much of it left.

* * *

The next day after class, Daffy walked the halls to his office alone. Porky had decided to leave work early to tend to his niece who had fallen ill and so Daffy had spent most of his day alone.

His plan to speak to Bugs failed miserably when the taller man stepped into class and winked at him in that secretive way that made him blush a deep shade of red.

Needless to say, he chickened out and all he wanted to do now was get in his office, mark some papers and wallow in his cowardice.

He didn't really get the chance to do so when he bumped into someone blocking his path. Profusely, he apologized for knocking into the person until he realized it was Bugs.

"Well hello to you too." Bugs smirked adjusting Daffy's spectacles for him before tracing the curve of Daffy's cheek with his thumb.

Daffy shuddered at the gesture, but not out of cold or disgust, no it was something that nestled in his belly and threatened to take over his being. He shuddered out of _desire_.

"Y-you know." He stammered, looking around them to see if anyone was near. "People would think we were sleeping together if they saw you touching me like that."

Bugs eyes flashed dangerously. "How else would you like me to touch you?"

Daffy rolled his eyes, trying to feign annoyance, despite the heat spreading to his cheeks giving him his obvious blush. "You are unbelievable."

"Go out with me again."

"How about no?"

Daffy motioned to push past him but Bugs was able to grab him from behind and draw him in to a reverse hug. "Come on Daffy. Don't make me beg." His warm breath caressed Daffy's ear with each word. The shorter man's heart felt like it would pop out of his chest any second; it thundered so loud Daffy worried if Bugs could hear it.

"Bugs I _can't_"

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

Bugs rested his chin on Daffy's shoulder. "What's the problem? You still concerned whatother's think?"

Daffy nodded. "No, I just have so much more to lose and-"

"And you don't think I'm worth it?"

Daffy was shocked; he didn't expect Bugs to be so undaunted. But he couldn't let Bugs think that. Even _he_ deserved to hear the truth. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "No, of course you are. It is just eating me alive. Everyone expects me to be Mr. Prim and Proper and the winner of prestigious awards and then there's the reckless side of me that wants to be with you."

"You can have both if you were as honest with them as you are with me. Believe me it will only get harder." Bugs warned.

"This is your fault." Daffy sighed in defeat, relaxing in Bugs' hold. "How do I tell them the truth?"

"Daffy, you're just going to have to suck it up and find out what's more important. Your pride or your happiness."

The shorter man sighed again. "You my friend are an awful and awesome person."

"Ain't I a stinker?" Bugs teased.

And they both laughed, enjoying the moment.

"So you'll go out with me?" Bugs asked; hope betraying him in his voice.

"I'll consider it." Daffy said, giving Bugs a sly smile.

"Good." Bugs smiled back before sealing Daffy's lips in a quick kiss. "So Friday night at eight sounds good to you?" He asked, drawing apart from Daffy and keeping the kiss short despite the temptation.

Daffy giggled as the butterflies fluttered in his stomach. "Sure. Whatever."

Bugs hugged him tighter. "I wish you could come with me now."

Daffy nodded, feeling a slight pang of longing and despair at knowing he couldn't see Bugs until tomorrow. "I can't. I have papers to grade."

Bugs sighed dramatically. "You always have papers to grade."

"I'm a teacher _genius_, it's what we do."

Bugs ruffled Daffy's hair in retaliation before giving him another kiss on the lips that lasted much longer than the previous one.

Daffy allowed himself to be kissed, finding it hard to care that they were doing it in the middle of the East wing's hall because mostly everyone was gone. Maybe there were some advantages to being the last one to go home after all.

When Bugs pulled away they were both breathless. "By the way." The bad boy started. "You are great in that classroom."

Daffy felt the blood rise to color his cheeks once again. "T-thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

Just then Bugs turned Daffy around so they were face to face. He leaned in close to him as if they were sharing a secret. "See you in class." He whispered, and placed a kiss on each of Daffy's blushing cheeks.

As Daffy watched him walk away and tried to calm the pounding in his chest, he realized something: Bugs was worth more than any stupid award, any day.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Sylvester, Wile E., Lola and Taz are going to make an appearance, but they will still be minor characters. So no worries.**

**I also just want to say a quick thank you to the people who read these author's notes, you are not obligated to but it still means a lot to me that you do. **

**Anywho, hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. More to come!**


End file.
